Mi final feliz
by m0ka-insomnia
Summary: Ella ha perdido todo, incluso su sonrisa, ya no cree en cuentos de hadas y mucho menos en principes. El se ha metido en un problema sin salida, y probablemente ha perdido la cordura. Que pasara si ambar y esmeralada se encuentran?


**Bueno antes que nada soy nueva en todo esto y no tengo ni idea de cómo se usa. La verdad no voy a trabajar sola en esta historia una amiga me va a ayudar el nombre de su cuenta se los doy después, de ser sincera aveces me falta inspiración y pues para eso están los amigos y no tenemos idea de a dónde nos va a llevar la historia. La verdad es que esta historia tiene mucha referencia con "La naranja mecánica" de Anthony Burgess y pues es un libro que les recomiendo mucho. Bueno espero que sigan la historia y dejen reviews aunque no tengan cuanta pueden dejar asi que ya saben quiero saber que piensan.**

**Los personajes de card captor sakura no me pertenecen son de CLAMP, el argumento es nuestro, no tiene fines de lucro solo entretenimiento. **

**MI FINAL FELIZ CAP.1 **

**Sakura**

Mi final feliz puede que no era lo que yo esperaba, también puede que mi padre este muerto o que mi hermano en este momento este en la cárcel esperando que el llamado método de "Ludovico" fuera aplicado en el oh pero él es fuerte resistiría y no quedaría traumado o con alguna enfermedad mental, al menos eso decía él. Mi final feliz, puede que mi mejor amiga este en otro continente, o puede que yo estuviera a punto de comenzar algo nuevo en mi vida porque este no era del todo un final era el comienzo PERO VAYA COMIENZO. No era del todo un clásico final feliz ni mucho menos un cuento de hadas, no esperaría que alguien me salvara. Un príncipe azul? Si claro el de la nada llegaría montado a caballo y me salvaría de un dragón me diría que me ama y felices para siempre. El único problema aquí es que yo no necesito que un príncipe azul me salve, a nadie más bien yo me cuidaría y salvaría SOLA porque esa era la realidad.

Estimo que eran las 12:00 pm ya que no había nadie por las calles para sacarme las dudas mire mi reloj de mano y no eran las 12:00pm era la 1:00am pero que habría yo de hacer en casa sola. Últimamente no tenia sueño no dormía nada si acaso unos minutos tal vez fuera insomnio pero qué más da. Seguía caminando mañana era Martes bueno hoy es Martes, eso quería decir escuela. La escuela no es más que mentiras los héroes no son héroes y los que según los libros son los malos de la historia no lo son, nunca nos muestran la verdad solo la parte bonita de la historia las victorias y los buenos tiempos pero que hay de las derrotas? De la pobreza?

No podía dejar de pensar en el muy sonado método de Ludovico era horrible debo admitirlo pero me daba gracia ver a todos esos criminales traumado y sedados, ya se había probado según lo que yo sabía el pobre chico al que se lo habían aplicado había saltado de un edificio tratando de suicidarse por el trauma, aun así no era del todo permitido el método, de ser sincera no sé en qué consiste lo único que sé es que sedan a los pacientes y luego quien sabe que harán y bam el paciente sale a la sociedad y es todo un caballero y ya no un criminal. Aunque pensándolo bien los criminales no eran criminales tal vez solo eran ellos mismos, eran realistas rompieron la rutina que todos nosotros seguimos pero claro el gobierno no quiere a los rebeldes. Ellos salieron de la mentira de este mundo de hojalata y nosotros lo veíamos mal! Bueno si esa no era la forma correcta de rebelarse no debían matar y robar a gente inocente pero de qué manera te harían caso. La gente sabe lo que el gobierno quiere que sepa y las personas parecen no notarlo. Libertad eso quiero eso espero, ahora debo volver a casa con tan solo 12 años nadie te toma en serio.

**Shaoran**

Desperté y lo primero que sentí fue rabia, comencé a gritar y golpear la puerta que me detenía de mi destino, trate de tirarla pero todo era en vano, pateaba las paredes mientras todo me carcomía por dentro, como era posible todo esto sucedió tan rápido que, que simplemente no lo pude detener. Sentía un hambre voraz de muerte, un mordaz lobo comenzó a surgir dentro de mí.

Me deje caer al suelo y ahí comencé a pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero por alguna razón no recordaba nada, lo que si es que me sentía agotado y tenia moretones en los brazos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro un tipo con bata blanca rodeado de varias personas diferentes, pero todas con las mismas batas blancas, se acercaron a mí a paso lento y unas caras que no tenían expresión alguna se detuvieron dos metros antes de llegar a donde yo estaba tirado, me miraban fijamente, como si trataran de perforarme con ella. Un tipo se me acerco, inspecciono y hablo dirigiéndose, supongo que a los otros.

-Li Shaoran, 12 años, descendencia China, el estará a prueba-

Todos los demás solo soltaron un "oh" y anotaron cosas en sus cuadernos. Acaso dijo a prueba? Pero que….

-Aun no estamos seguros- se acerco más a mí y se puso en cuclillas-si él es el indicado, puede que sea demasiado joven pero que mejor edad para reafirmarlo-

Ese tipo me harto, como que para reafirmarme? Qué demonios se cree, mi padre? Le di un golpe en la cara y sangre surgió de su labio inferior. Antes de que pudiera hacer mierda su cara unos tipos grandes y robustos entraron corriendo levantándome del piso a empujones. Supongo que no esperaban esa reacción de mi parte pero que mejor para enseñarles que ellos no reafirmarían a Li Shaoran, no jamás porque yo no necesito que unos idiotas me digan que soy chico mal criado.

Los gorilones que me sostenían me llevaron a rastras a una "cama", que de eso no tenía nada. Solté una carcajada al ver al tipo sangrando con los demás de batas blancas rodeándolo, por dios solo fue un pequeño golpe no es nada comparado con lo que yo he pasado y no es que quiera ser presumido pero yo he pasado por golpes y peleas mucho peores.

-Es un desgraciado- comenzaron a gritar los de las batas blancas-mátenlo- -apliquen el "Ludovico"-

-CALLEN- dijo el hombre al que había golpeado –sédenlo- y con eso salió de la habitación. Sédenlo? Eso había dicho? Qué rayos está pasando, no puedo dejar que me seden, por cierto donde estaba? Y a que se referían con eso de "Ludovico"

Los gorilones trataron de atarme a la "cama" pero no me deje, NO en cambio luche con todo mí ser, el lobo dentro de mí volvió a tocar la luz, a cada golpe que daba lo incitaba cada vez más a salir por completo, cada gota de sangre que salía de mi no regresaría jamás.

Di un derechazo justo en el hígado y tumbe a uno, los otros dos aplicaron más fuerza y una aguja se introdujo a mí la sustancia comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo la furia se puso pasiva tenía tantas ganas de correr hasta más no poder, golpear hasta que no hubiera más sangre, gritar hasta que la voz se acabase, sentir la adrenalina correr por mi sangre, lastima.

En un acto de no-cordura los recuerdos azotaron mi mente, comenzaron a jugarme trucos para envolverme y destrozarme, en ese momento recordé cada palabra escupida, cada gota de sangre derramada, sus miradas posadas en mi buscando una salvación, entonces la última palabra surgió, un renacimiento, una idea comenzó a surgir. Mi primer beso con la realidad me izo comenzar una nueva vida.

Cerré los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR/as**

Como los trato el capitulo espero que bien y dejen reviews. Sakura y Shaoran no se conocen son muy diferentes pero están en la misma ciudad con los mismos problemas. Y si el padre de sakura fue asesinado y Toya está en la cárcel/manicomio. La verdad es que somos muy jóvenes, las autoras, asi que no culpen nuestra forma de ver el mundo. Jeje Bueno como ya son vacaciones (al fin) para mi amiga y yo va a ser muy difícil contactarnos ella va ir a la playa y yo me voy a concentrar en la como somos compulsivas no se preocupen actualizaremos.

Bueno adiós un abrazo enorme a todos.

Atte: Monik


End file.
